Misaki's Bad Assumption
by Writer of Yaoi
Summary: Akihiko gets a phone call from Isaka randomly during their time at home, and Misaki wonders why? Was he missing something? Usagi x Misaki Yaoi!
1. Calling at home

**Well, this is the new yaoi. I hope you enjoy. I love this anime so very much is there going to be a seaon 3? If so I will murder to get the information.**

**Anywho...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Junjou romantica...if I did well...**

**WARNING- This is yaoi content meaning Misaki and Usagi-san are gonna...anyways...**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

Another day a Mitsuhashi Unversity. Well at least it was until Usagi-san came and got me. Baka... He knows it's only a short walk. I was going to stay angry until home.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" He smirked

"I'm...nothing." I crossed my arms.

"Fine..."

We got home and as soon as I started making dinner. I was thinking about take out, but...I'd rather cook. But, I'm still mad at Usagi-san. As soon as people were starting to warm up to me, it all shattered as soon as I was picked up in a red sports car with a famous writer driving it! The phone rang, I thought it was my brother so I called _him_ down.

"Usagi-san...the phone! It's probably nii-san!" I called. He walked down the stairs with his glasses on and a pen in his hand. Still wearing a tie. _It's still weird he wears a tie. It's his own house!_

"Hello? Oh...Isaka it's you." He answered

_Isaka? What does he want? He never calls..._

"Go out to eat? Tonight? Sorry, I can't make it. Misaki and I are eating together tonight. Maybe some other time. Yeah...I know I had said I had to discuss something with you, but I can't right now..." He said. Even though he rejected the invitation he still stayed on the phone for quite a while.

"U-usagi-san...time to eat." I said. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Alright, bye Isaka." He hung up the phone and walked over to the table. He said down with Suzuki and smiled. "Thanks for the food Misaki."

Even though it was just a statment, it made me blush.

"Y-your welcome..." I grumbled. We ate almost silently, with only a little bit of small talk. I didn't have much to say because of that phone call with Isaka._ Why am I worried so much? It was probably for work or something important..._

Once we both finished eating I started washing dishes until two arms wrapped around my body.

"Misaki, what's wrong?"

"You always ask me what's wrong, but it's nothing..." I lied. "Anyways, could you let go? I have chores to do..."

"No. Not until you tell me the problem..." He ran his cold hands up my shirt.

"H-hey! Where are you touching! Usagi-san cut it out!" I cried. He rubbed his nose in between my cheek and neck.

"Misaki..." He said in a low voice "What's the matter?" It sent chills up my spine and I think I shivered a little bit.

"Usagi-san...nothing is wrong! Now if you'll excuse me I have things to d-" He pulled me into a kiss.

"Stop lying Misaki."

"I'm not lying!" I yelled while blushing.

"Fine," He pinned me against the wall and smirked "tell me you're not lying now."

"I-I'm not," I looked away without realizing "lying..." I said. He smirked then laughed

"Misaki...you aren't fooling anyone..." He lifted me over his shoulder quickly, and carried me up the stairs.

"USAGI-SAN LET ME DOWN! BAKA!" I screamed. We reached the unwanted destination in no time. He quickly threw me onto our bed and towered over me. "U-Usagi-" He cut me off with another kiss.

"I won't stop until you tell me the problem..." He smiled

"F-fine...I-I'm mad because...because at M University, all of the students were finally opening up to me a-and it all went down the drain beause of your famous face and sports car." _Wow...I can't believe I just came up with that. I hope he buys it..._

"Alright, I told you now let me up." I tried sitting up, but he pinned me back down.

"Miskai...haven't you learned by now?" He leaned close to my ear. "I lied..." He smirked

_Baka...Baka! Why did I ever trust him!?_

* * *

**_First Chapter is up! I'm so sorry...I can't juggle all of this. Right now my stories are my top priority. But I also want to get good grades... I know I'm super late on my Tamaki x Kyoya story, but it's coming along fine. I'm falling asleep in class and falling asleep at my computer. If I get more reviews I'll be even more inspired. Also, to the people who read my Suzaku x Lelouch story, the bonus chapter is coming as well. Please keep reviewing!_**


	2. Doesn't He?

"Usagi-san! Let me go...!" He kissed my neck then whispered into my ear.

"Misaki...I love you..." Those three words always ran chills up my spine.

"S-Shut up Usagi-san! Don't say that!" I yelled. He ran his hands up my shirt and touched my nipple lightly. "Usagi-san!"

_Although I fight it each time..._

_I know I can't escape it..._

And in the next few minutes, my shirt was off and my pants were on the verge of the same fate.

"Misaki..." He whispered and I whimpered

"N-no...Baka...don't touch me there..." His hand had slipped down underneath my pants and started to stroke roughly.

"Misaki..." He repeated. He slowly slipped off my pants and began teasing me with his tongue.

"U-Usagi...san...a-ah..." I whimpered. I grabbed his hair tightly as he licked slowly up and down my shaft. "B-Ba-Ah...more..." I whispered. He moved down to my quivering sack and licked ever-so slowly; making me pant heavily. He thrusted in one finger; moving it in and out slowly then picking up speed. He continued to lick and suck on my erect member, torturing me with intense pleasure.

"U-Usagi-Ahh...!" I came in his mouth accidentally, but he swallowed anyways. Like he always does...

"Poor Misaki...you came on just one finger." He smirked. I looked at him angirily, and I don't even know when we both got naked. It's all a blur...

"S-shut up! Don't say weird things like that!" I yelled "Bak-" He cut me off with a fierce kiss, slowly touching my nipple. He inserted his finger again, but added another finger soon after. He scissored me slowly, then gradually picked up speed. He removed his fingers then postioned himself at my hole, prodding slightly.

"Miskai..." He whispered "are you ready?" He asked. I didn't say anything, I just nodded slowly, looking away, ready to endure the pain that was about to shot through me. I closed my eyes and waited for him to enter. He pushed in slowly earning tears to form in the corners of my eyes. He stopped for a few minutes letting the pain subside a little bit.

He rocked his hips back and forth with a smirk on his face. He lifted my legs and went even deeper into me. He hit the spot I longed to be touched, but I would never say that to him... I cried out pure ecstasy, basically screaming his name. I was so close to releasing. He rubbed and pumped my member at the same time as his thrusts, throwing me over the edge.

_"A-AH!" _

I screamed releasing my load onto his chest as he released inside of me.

"Misaki..." He groaned.

* * *

After that, I was hiding underneath the covers while Usagi-san lit a cigarette with just his pants on. _Why am I still so paranoid with that stupid phone call? It was just a call...I mean...Usagi-san wouldn't leave me for Isaka, right?_

_It doesn't matter anyways...but...would Isaka be a better match for Usagi-san? What am I saying? Well...Isaka still knows a lot more about Usagi-san than me...so..._

_It doesn't matter...I'll just forget about it anyways...Usagi-san wouldn't leave me...he loves me. Doesn't he? Of course he does...he said it earlier._

All of the thinking put me to sleep_, I don't know what to do...Usagi-san loves me...Usagi-san loves me..._

_I would ask...but...I don't want to burden him with questions..._


	3. The Note

I woke up in the big bed all alone. It was 5:00 in the afternoon. I always sleep this late with Usagi-san pouncing on me ever minute of the day. "Usagi...san...?" I grabbed the chair next to the bed and lifted myself off of the bed, only to be welcomed by a wave of pain that shot through me. "Baka..."

As soon as I got up from bed, after the struggling, I went to the kitchen. Expecting a lit cigarette smell to fill my nose.

No one was there just a note on the counter with a black ink pen next to it.

_To my dearest Misaki, _

_I have went out for a bit, with Isaka. _

_I will be back later, it might be a little late, you can eat dinner without me, _

_I'll buy take out_

_Love,_

_Lord Akihiko Usami. AKA Your lover._

_Ps. I love you, Misaki._

_He went out? With Isaka? But why? He didn't even say good morning...or goodbye. But...it's not like I care._

I laid on the couch with my face snuggled into Suzuki. _He'll be back...I'm sure..._

_But...he looked like he couldn't stand Isaka. Why was he with him all the time now? Maybe he's getting bored of me. But...he did get concerned when I was upset. And...he always says he loves me...so why did he leave? It doesn't make sense...I can't ask him...He's a cocky bastard._

I shed a few tears just thinking about him leaving me. "I-I don't even like him...so why am I crying? Of course he's coming back..."

_Although I tried to reassure myself the more I doubted it. Usagi-san...please come back. Maybe he's tired of waiting for an "I love you."_

_Where would I go...How could I afford to continue at Mitsuhashi University? Maybe he's just busy..._

All of the questions soon gave me a headache, so I got up and took some asprin. It soon put me to sleep.

_Please come home..._

It was a about 4 hours later and I felt a slight push on my back.

"Mi..."

"...aki"

"Misaki!" Usagi-san shook me awake. I sat up groggily.

"Usagi...san?" I suddenly realized he was home. He didn't leave me. He came back. "B-Baka! Where have you been!" I yelled

"I left you a note, didn't you get it?" He asked

"Yes...why were you out with Isaka?" I asked quietly.

"I had to take care of something..." He answered.

"O-Oh..."

"Were you worried?" He smirked.

"N-no! I...was just wondering..." I lied. _What was he doing with Isaka all day? He didn't...He didn't do anything with him right? Of course he wouldn't..._

"Misaki...we should get to bed. I'm very tired." He smiled

"B-Baka! Just go to bed without me!" I yelled. He sighed and went upstairs. "W-wait! Usagi-san! D-did you eat yet?" I asked quietly

"Yes..." He answered

"W-well if you get hungry...I have some curry in the fridge..." I said.

"No, are you really worried about me?" He smiled. I didn't say anything. "I'm glad, Misaki..."

_He covers it so well...does he really love me, or does he love Isaka. Usagi-san...who is your true love?_ _ Why should I care? I don't care what he does...It's not like I'm his lover..._

_But I know I really do care..._


	4. What Will Happen May Be Shocking

I woke up the next day in Usagi-san's bed. Although I had my own room I slept here. Or maybe he kidnaps me in the middle of the night. Something like that. Then I remember.

_Usagi-san was out with Isaka_

_All day._

Why did I have to remember? It just gives me a headache when I think about it. I went to the kitchen to fix breakfast, until a note caught my eye.

It said:

_Dear Misaki,_

_I have gone out, again. I will be back._

_What will happen today will be shocking._

_But, you will understand. You might be happy._

_Love, _

_Akihiko Usami_

_AKA, Your lover._

_What does he mean by 'something shocking will happen'? He Usagi-san leaving me? Is he leaving for Isaka? If I call him...and he says he is leaving, then what do I do? Maybe if I-_

The phone ringing soon cut off my thoughts. I ran over to it and answered. It was Usagi-san.

"Hello, Misaki. You're awake right?" He said

"Y-yes..." I answered softly.

"Well, put some clothes on, I'm coming to get you. I have something important to tell you." He said. His voice was completely serious.

"O-okay..." I said, trying not to seem nervous. "Bye..."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." And after that he hung up.

_What was so important? Was he going to leave me? _

I was asking myself the same questions over and over again. _Why was I so bothered about it? _I put on my clothes and made breakfast for only me. _If Usagi-san left me, he would kick me out. How would he eat? Wait...He would have Isaka cook for him. He wouldn't need me..._

_Usagi-san would have Isaka...He could live on his own. Without me..._There was a click at the door, then it opened.

"Misaki, are you ready? Let's go." He said

"I-I'm eating breakfast..." I said as I tried eating faster. He sat down. "I have some extra...if you want..." I said whike drinking some juice.

"No...I'm fine. I already ate at Isaka's." He said. _He...He already...he really doesn't need me...he could live on his own..._"Are you ready?" I nodded my head. We got into his red sports car and drove to this so-called 'special destination'. I already knew the out come of this. Usagi-san was going to tell me he loves Isaka, and that he doesn't need me anymore.

We walked into a building, and Isaka was waiting in the front. He whispered a couple things into Usagi-san's ear before leading us to the elevator. _Where was he taking me?_

Isaka had an unusally happy smile as we went up the elevator. I guess he was happy he gets to have Usagi-san all to himself now. The elevator stopped and Usagi-san sighed.

"This is going way to slow. Misaki, I can't wait any longer..."

"W-wait! Akihiko, we were supposed to wait! Don't tell him anything yet!" He yelled_. I guess he just wanted to get this over with._

"W-wait! Usagi-san! I-I know I haven't said it yet...but...I...lo-" I didn't get the rest of my sentence out. Tears were beginning to form. _What will I do? I don't want to lose Usagi-san...he might be annoying...but he cares about me a lot..._

"Usagi-san..." I whispered

"Misaki I-" The elevator door opened.

"Happy one year anniversary Akihiko and Misaki!" Aikawa smiled. I was in complete shock. And embarrassment. Usagi-san put an elbow on my head.

"Misaki, what were you going to say?" He smirked. I wiped away my tears.

"Nothing...I just...I...I enjoy your company..." I whispered

"Well I think of that as an 'I love you' from you, Misaki." He smiled. "Misaki, why were you crying?" He asked

"O-oh...u-um...I thought...that you loved Isaka...a-and I thought you were going to leave me…for him." I said quietly again.

"Oh Misaki. You were worried. Well just so you know I love you and only you. Isaka was only helping with the planning…" He pulled my head towards his and kissed me slowly. "You, are my Misaki..."

"S-shut up...Baka..."

"Alright, alright you two. This is your special day! Have some fun!" Isaka smiled. _So he only loves me...I'm glad._

"But...who said it was our one year anniversary!? I'm not married to him!" I yelled. Usagi-san picked me up bridal style.

"In my fantasies, we are married. And I love you dearly. Just as I do now." He smiled, then kissed me.

"B-Baka! I don't want to marry you!" I yelled. He grabbed my hand and put a knife in it. He slowly brought it over to the cake, and we cut it. Together. I blushed lightly. "W-who says it's our one year anniversary anyways?" I asked

"I realized we haven't celebrated any anniversary so I put this together. To show how much I love you. Or...I could just put it in actions." He smiled.

"N-no! This is...fine...I guess."

"And it will make a great chapter in my novel..." He smirked.

"No!" I yelled "That is a violation of personal rights! You can't use that!"

"Misaki...I love you..." He said. I blushed and looked away. Aikawa and Isaka were sitting in chairs behind us. Smiling. I made Usagi-san put me down so I could give out cake._ I'm glad that I am the only one for Usagi-san. Although...I could never say that to him... _

"To Misaki and Akihiko. May they both have a happy life together." Isaka toasted. I blushed, then lifted my glass.

"I love you, Misaki…" He said.

"I…I enjoy your company…" I whispered. _I can't believe I let him torture me like this…_

"I'm glad you do…" He smiled. Aikawa clapped her hands together.

"Akihiko, you better be glad I let you have a day off. You better have your manuscript in." She smiled happily.

"Sure…But I might get a little distracted…."

"By what!?"

"My Misaki…" He whispered. I blushed lightly, but I filled with rage.

"B-Baka! I-I'll find a hotel to sleep in! You better get the manuscript in!" I yelled.

"Says the one who was worried I would leave." He pecked me on the lips quickly. "Happy one year anniversary, Misaki." He smiled.

"Yeah…whatever." I blushed and looked away with an angry expression on my face.

_Although I knew he was cocky bastard…_

…_He does love me…a lot._


End file.
